


Beginning Today

by Dewbeater



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Billdipbigbang2k18, Confessions, Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, Light Angst, M/M, Mention of blood, Mild Cursing, New Year's Eve, Older Dipper Pines, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dewbeater/pseuds/Dewbeater
Summary: Maintaining a healthy friendship with a demon is no easy task - at least that’s Dipper Pines’ experience. It certainly doesn’t help that’s he’s struggling with own confusing feelings for his best friend, once mortal enemy, which spirals everything into chaos. When everything turns on its head, there’s nothing else to do. Solve it - and quickly.





	Beginning Today

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! As mentioned in the tags, this story is a part of the Billdip Big Bang event, which has been going on for a little while. If you like it make sure to read all of the other's - tagged by the same tag, billdipbigbang2k18 - and give them some love!
> 
> Here's the wonderful art by Madlycoutingsheep: goo.gl/o2iTyc.

_Tsck.. pshh..._  
  
The sound of a Pitt Cola cracking open was only one noise amongst many disrupting the quietness of the forest. Tonight was a special night - or so they said.  
Silence in The Mystery Shack was about as uncommon as the attractions featured in their peculiar exhibitions, but this celebration topped the cake. The roof of the shack was about the only place, that provided a safe hideout from the festivities going on beneath the young man’s feet. Even though at a distance, he was sure that his twin, who was enthusiastically bouncing up and down, wouldn’t let him skip out on this party - much to his dismay. This was a day the whole family had looked forward to, the female’s patience for the show to begin was short.  
  
Tonight marked the last evening of the year and their grand uncle, Stanley Pines, had quite a show in mind for this special occasion. Despite being well up in years, the ‘Man of Mystery’ had a colorful list of contacts - ones that his family either were oblivious to notice or tried their best to forget about - and ended up with a good boxful of illegal fireworks to spice things up a bit. Mabel, without question, was delighted. She had been appointed head of fireworks this year - as Stan had become too old and lazy for labor like that - and nothing had pleased her more. Their quite generous amounts of colorful explosives and decorations were her favorite parts of New Year’s Eve and now that the time had rolled around for her to show off her skills, she was all over the place.  
  
For this colorful show, the whole family had come together to celebrate. The twins, who had taken residence in the small business, mostly to help out with the booming amounts of tourists and to relive their precious childhood memories. Inside Soos and Melody were helping each other out in the kitchen after dinner, the two of them also excited for the show. All of them were there together and it was amazing. It marked a special occasion after all. Everyone wasn’t busy with school or work, the Stans weren’t on some crazy adventure aboard their boat, deciding to retire early. It was one big happy family joined together at last… Accompanied by a very special guest.  
  
He was right there, only twenty feet away. Sitting as the luminous centerpiece of all the festivities: Dipper’s best friend, Bill Cipher. _Best friend_ … Just thinking that thought was maddening, as the pure concept of them ever befriending each other was just that; _mad_.  
  
The blonde was lazed in one of the creaking sun loungers, seemingly just as excited for the show to start as his sister. Him coming too close to the dangerously colorful explosions was an obvious safety hazard, which everyone agreed to - with the only exception of himself. Despite the fact that he couldn’t do anything harmful beyond human capabilities, he could and probably would go out of his way to find a way to bring havoc upon them all. Even without his beloved powers.  
  
It was a curse yet a blessing to have found Bill in the first place. After Weirdmageddon and several years of coping, neither of the twins had forgotten his looming presence. Neither of them, granted, had spent all of their waking hours thinking about him, life went on and both of them had plenty of other things to take care of, but there was always that eerie reminder that it might not be over so easily.  
  
And that, indeed, had been the case. One rather uneventful day, the people of Gravity Falls had spiraled into a panic in a matter of moments, when all of the inhabitants of the mystical forest had stormed into the town, disheveled and afraid. Following the Society of the Blind Eye’s fall, the locals had gotten more acquainted with the curious beings, whose homes were located in the debts of the forest, although they were still hesitant to approach them. So, as you can imagine, after a hoard of magical and unknown beasts invaded their home, they were not too pleased with the situation.

Mabel and Dipper had been sitting at home, both bored with the third rerun of Tiger-Fist, but too lazy to do anything about it. Maybe the residents only watched those series because of actual interest or perhaps because they were too inattentive to care. Their boredom was soon forgotten when the smaller invasion had taken place, the inhabitants of the town raising numerous complaints. The both of them, unofficially appointed as responsible for the magical elements of Gravity Falls, were assigned the roles as investigators, which they took without hesitation.  
  
But what they found had not been a pleasant surprise for either of them. It hadn’t opened up for another one of their amazing adventures, no, instead a difficult problem left to solve. In the eye of the magic uprising was a very alive, very real human body. It was no sight for the faint-hearted, wounds littering the tanned skin oozing with blood. Lying in the small rubble of stone, Bill Cipher, dream demon, had been reborn.  
  
As could be imagined, things didn’t become easier with the arrival of their former demonic enemy. The foretold return was not as grand as expected. Wherever Bill had been, it had not left him in a fantastic state of being, neither physically nor emotionally.  
None of them were happy to be reunited. His return was not met with grand applause nor did it seem like he had been expected such a thing. Much to everyone’s discomfort, the grand “demon” himself was disoriented and angry. Him being there didn’t seem intentional or a plot of revenge. Normally, in a situation like this, they would’ve stayed out of it. They were both adventurers, sure, but not suicidal. Dealing with Bill was a danger to everyone in town, especially when mad, so bringing him with them had not been a popular choice.  
Though, it seemed to be important. Who knew, this could be some other human’s body, their soul trapped in the nothingness waiting to return. Dipper wasn’t fond of that idea, not one bit. If they could at least save that human, then it would’ve been worth it.  
  
Keeping him within the confinements of their home hadn’t been without a fight. It was unclear exactly when, but he remembered how it felt to be forced down into the ground from a powerful force, slamming his back into the wooden floor of the shack. A tightness in his throat followed close by. The quick movements had caught everyone off guard, even Dipper himself, who was feeling lightheaded as slender fingers curled around his neck… But before the blonde could’ve done any harm, he was peeled off - with some effort - and taken away by two angry grunkles. There he had stayed for a while, alone in the shack, seemingly without any way to escape. Maybe he had been overly stubborn and stayed in the body, needing its functions for something… Which, truth be told he was struggling with.  
It didn’t make sense. How come he just sat there, letting himself be trapped? Wasn’t he out to get them, tearing the town up like he had sworn so many years earlier?  
  
Bill’s arrival remained a mystery for all of them. Curiosity built up over the course of weeks, Dipper finding himself both fascinated and terrified by their enemy’s circumstances. There was something scientifically interesting about that guy. A person who withheld all of the secrets of this world, whom with persuasion would let him in on it. What was not interesting about that? It took him a long time to get close. Although their “prisoner” was staying put inside of his barrier, it didn’t seem like he was afraid to attack if poked with a stick. He was not to be provoked. More and more often he found himself sitting across for him, watching, while the demon was on the other side. At first glance, it didn’t look like he noticed, but once in a while, golden eyes would travel to meet his own. Dark and menacing, as if to kill him with only his gaze… But as time went by, days passing, the brunette returning every day, it didn’t take much to finally get him to talk. On Bill’s behalf it wasn’t with friendly intentions, but conversation nevertheless.  
  
The two danced around each other like that, silver tongue attempting to ward off an inquiring mind. Dipper slowly built up the courage for more and more topics. He didn’t know what to feel about his misplaced desire to learn, but it seemed to get him somewhere with him. Albeit slightly awkward, they moved from simple sentences to conversations. Dipper could get a whole day to pass by like that, listening, learning, and observing.  
When the demon had been, after a long time of the other’s arguing and trying to come to terms with one another, released into a larger space, which took up most of the shack, it didn’t seem all too harmful. With the exception of some broken items. The parameters widened when trusted with more responsibility - as it didn’t seem like he was going to do something bad, at least not yet. They all held him at an arm's distance at all times, especially Dipper, who found himself to enjoy talking to this miracle of a being.

And after a long while of conversing, something just clicked. It was unbelievable. If he hadn’t known better, he would’ve accused Bill of manipulating his feelings for his own gain, but that couldn’t be the truth, no matter how persuasive the ex-demon was. He had made no clear advances - other than being naturally annoying and touchy - so this all stemmed from within himself. It was a prickly sensation that bubbled up every time he sat close to him… When the other made fun of his incompetence. When he touched him, the only one in the house allowed to come close. It was a roller-coaster ride of confusion, the feelings too similar to affection for his liking.  
Admitting to such feelings hadn’t been easy. It had taken a good while for him to come to terms with his mushy feelings for the blonde, even longer to voice them. He had been scared, the negative reactions from all of his family members weren't something he wanted to face. Yet that didn’t stop Mabel from finding out. Sweet, accountable, annoyingly persistent Mabel. After many months of defensively ignoring his feelings and averting the blonde, she had been quick to connect the dots.  
She claimed, that he never changed, being way too defensive and concerned for his own good, and insisted that she, as self-proclaimed love god, would be the one to match them together. Ignoring his feelings would only make the situation worse, driving him insane. He couldn’t lose more sleep about such a ridiculous thing as a crush. After his best friend had decided to stick around, he had to somehow relieve the tension, and whilst Dipper hadn’t been very thrilled by his sister’s “offer”, he knew that his own methods would remain fruitless.  
  
This, the thing he had been planning, was her suggestion. It was sweet and memorable, plus if worse came to worst, he would never need to see him again. He could move far, far away, live in a cave, never reaching out to society ever again… He had plenty of options.  
But the hope of that never happening was still strong. Something good had to come out of this situation. It just had to.  
  
Impatiently waiting, the short male tapped his fingers against the hardwood shingles that made the roof. From there he could see most of the towering pines, that stretched out far over the landscape. It was just about to get dark, the insects swarming around in the dimmed spots of sunlight. He could see everything and had reserved good seats for the show. There was just one thing missing.  
  
Bill, in all of his eccentric glory, grumbled in the chilled spot. He watched his roommate’s sister setting up the fireworks with a great deal of enthusiasm just a couple of feet away.  
  
,,Shooting Star, you can’t possibly be serious about this.”  
  
Whipping around, the older twin came to face the demon. She had to admit, seeing the other crouched over and pouting like a petty child was pretty hilarious. A dominant personality such as his wasn’t complemented by an action such as that, but she understood his dissatisfaction. He was missing all of the fun lighting the fuses, but it was only to ensure no one got hurt that night. That and her promise to her brother.  
  
,,Aw, come on! It’s going to be fun, even if you’re not here with me. You can just watch it up there with Dipper - otherwise, he’s all on his own!” she explained, mentioning to her brother, who apparently had his mind elsewhere, looking off into the distance nervously. ,,You can’t just leave him hanging.”  
  
,,Of course not, but it’s explosions! I don’t think you realize just how much this lies within my line of expertise, this is my time to shine!” he countered with a childish whine, but quickly came to realize it might sound bad to prioritize his best friend over something as meaningless as a quick few flashes of bright colors and black powder blasts. Yet, unsatisfied as always, he had kept persisting.  
  
She just shook her head at him, the other’s bickering not dampening her mood. ,,Sorry, that’s the rules! Otherwise, they might not let me in charge again. Hey, maybe next year - if you stay on Stan’s good side.”  
  
Bill simply rolled his eyes, not happy about it… But then again, getting the both of them in so much trouble in the unlikely event of a rogue rocket would be pretty bad during his first year there. Already been through much trouble in the past with collateral damage in the past, he begrudgingly accepted his fate and laid low for a while.  
Abandoning the sun lounger, he ventured to find his friend and get a better view of the event. The meat sack he was currently hosted in, mysteriously not hijacked from an unknowing victim, was hard to control. Opposite to when he had borrowed Dipper’s, it was more sensory and completely inescapable. Seemingly, it had never been active before, so his physical functions had stayed on the wonky side. Curse infants and their motoric skills. Even after a year of being trapped in this godforsaken dimension, it was still giving him problems.  
  
Ever so easily, the house - especially those damn stairs - had easily become his biggest enemy. Every time he moved around some obstacle would be in his way, ramming into the sensitive flesh that made his body. This pain though, hilarious as it had been the first hundred times, had become quite tedious after a while. A couple of blue marks never hurt anyone, he insisted upon multiple occasions, but when it came to more serious bodily pain inflicted on his own meat sack; he was not a fan.  
This was exactly why things were destined to go wrong on his journey up to the top floor. After a while of trial and error - only misstepping once, a personal record - he found himself at the top of the staircase. A victory in his book; a pathetic one but a victory nevertheless. Opening one of the stained-glass windows, he crawled onto the roof with a little effort, at last joining his friend. Human relations were... Special. They were intricate. Just now being accustomed to human behavior and social cues, he still found himself surprised with a few of the people surrounding him. Mankind is stupid, gullible and completely unstable lifeforms, yet delicately simple. Only with rare exceptions.  
  
  
,,Miss me, kid?”  
  
Dipper flinched at the sound of the new voice, snapping out of whatever thoughts he had been buried in, then let out a deep - and very staged - sigh. He turned his torso around to look at him. ,,It was so peaceful before you came, I was having such a good time on my own,” he teased the blonde, trying to repress the nervous tension building up around him. It was nice of Mabel to finally get him up here, despite almost giving him a heart attack by doing so. They were not running quite according to plan, but he realized that if this was going to end well he needed to take his time with it.  
  
The blonde rose a brow, seemingly impressed with the short time it took the other for a solid comeback. No stammering either, who was this human and what had he done to Pine Tree? ,,Guess if you don’t enjoy my presence, I’ll take my business elsewhere…”  
  
,,Just sit down.”  
  
Without much discussion, he did. It was fair to say; the closer Bill came to him the more intimidating the situation seemed. He was not quite sure what to do now that he was here - and it freaked him out. If he just stalled for a couple of moments, recollected and finished what he had set out to do in the first place, everything would be fine.  
  
Their silence was short-lived. ,,It’s such bullshit! I wanted to light up the explosives, but no. Always blame the demon,” his companion grumbled under his breath, letting his long legs dangle from the edge of the roof. Small thuds from his feet colliding softly against the stained glass made the brunette cringe, praying he wouldn’t have to deal with another one his grand uncle’s lectures - or worse, pay the fee for the broken glass.  
  
He shifted slightly, breathing out. His chest felt tight, but the conversation was already started and the other didn’t seem to be ready to let it go. ,,Relax, it’s just fireworks. You have to give them credit for even letting you stay here after what you pulled.”  
  
The ex-demon groaned childishly, running a darkly tanned hand down his face. ,,That was years ago! Humans sure love holding a grudge. Such hypocrites.”  
  
,,You almost destroyed the town-“  
  
,,And your kind is responsible for more than a thousand extinctions, but I don’t hear you apologize.”  
  
Dipper rolled his eyes. He hated when he was right. He was always right. ,,Can we please not talk about this?”  
  
Huffing somewhat dramatically, the demon settled. Seeing him like this was silly. There was something about that made his chest fuzzy… And it sucked.  
  
,,You’re the one who brought it up but fine. Out of the goodness in my heart, I’ll grant you my silence. What’s gotten you so irked, you used to enjoy talking about this,” the blonde responded, clearly dissatisfied that he wouldn’t be entertained with a debate like usual. Dipper, a human whom both saw the undeniable faults in humans but also their good doings, was very interesting to talk to. During his stay at the shack, he had found himself not to hate their time spent together. But since his friend had been absent for so long, he had to talk to someone else, and despite Mabel also being a fully realized creation and understanding of the world around her, it was not the same experience.  
  
Bill had never understood why Dipper had started to avoid him. In the start, it hadn’t been as obvious. The mortal was busy with his internship, the research. But as the days started piling up and every encounter grew to intensively awkward, his suspicions grew. None of them showed to be factually accurate, so, after a while, he stopped bothering. All of these new sensations and “feelings” were confusing. As well as they may be temporary, he didn’t find himself too fond of the mushier experiences of being a human. Telling them apart from one another was the most challenging, despite knowing of them. Being left alone like this, nevertheless by his best friend, made him feel some kind of way… Negatively speaking.  
  
The stillness grew again. It was dreadfully quiet. Dipper tapped his fingers against the roof. Both of them wanted to say something, anything, but failing to find a conversation, which wouldn’t end up making all of this worse. Shuffling quietly with his jacket, the Pines twin looked up to the sky. This plan was a horrible idea. He shouldn’t have listened to Mabel. Right now, he was pressed into a corner, he needed to tell him to find closure. It was too much to bare just sitting here, fighting himself whether or not to do it, voices in his head battling for dominance over his actions. He had to, he had planned this for so long. Just rip it off, like a band-aid, quick and easy.  
  
,,We need to talk.” Nope, that was horrible. What was this; a soap-opera? Though, before he could beat himself up for it, the other was quick to respond in his own defense.  
  
,,Alright kid, whatever you think I did, you’re probably right. But I’m not apologizing for it.”  
  
,,What? No, it’s not that - not this time at least.”  
  
,,You’ve got my attention.”  
  
He didn’t know where to begin, just now realizing that he hadn’t thought much beyond the point of getting him up here. He had no idea what he was doing, and he knew it was showing. It was amazing he had even come this far to begin with. It was now or never. Quickly slipping his hand into his, he tried to get it over with. Don’t have any expectations, don’t worry about anything, not Bill, not inescapable rejection. Not his rough hand or the way it felt in his. It was terrible how much he liked holding it.  
  
,,Listen-“ Before could even begin to explain himself and everything that had been going on these past months, he was cut off.  
  
,,What are you doing?”  
  
,,Hm?”  
  
,,Your hand. It’s holding onto mine...”  
  
,,Y-yeah?”  
  
,,It’s sticky.”  
  
Dipper drew his hand back with haste, to which the person sitting next to him a smirk in silent amusement. Wiping his hand off in the side of his shirt, he tried to hide his embarrassment.  
  
,,What’s up with you, Pine Tree? Your meat sack is even sweatier than usual.”  
  
Crap. ,,It’s... Uh... You know, we’ve been friends for a long time, right?”  
  
,,Eight months, two weeks, and four days, yes.”  
  
,,Yeah, t-that’s eerily accurate,” he admitted. It was always strange with Bill… His level of attention. ,,You see... We’ve been living with each other for a while, literally in the same room. And I don’t think it’s fair if I’m not c-completely honest with you. There’s… Something I really need to get off my chest.”  
  
Sensing something off about this situation, the usual mockery wasn’t thrown out. No, actually, Bill found himself curious about what was going on with his human. What could bother him so much that it even set him off? Dipper was usually a mess, but never to this degree. Had he killed someone? Please say he killed someone, that would be an incredibly exciting turn of events.  
  
A deep breath. _Just like a band-aid_ , he repeated within himself, clenching his leg. Get it over with. ,,Bill, I think I might be in love with you.” There it was. The painful truth that unleashed this painfully awkward situation. Out in the open. He couldn’t take it back now, and he just awaiting some kind of response from the other.  
  
And he did respond. But much to his surprise, it was not one of disgust. He started laughing. _Laughing_. So hard that he nearly tipped over the rooftop, to which Dipper frantically had to catch out for him moments before he met a grizzly fate, broken on the trail leading to the attraction.  
,,Ha! That’s precious! You have to tell Ford that, just imagine his face! Oh oh, remember to include the introduction, really sells it!” he cackled maniacally, barely holding on from the sheer force of his body convulsions.  
  
,,What... Bill, this is serious-“  
  
“Pft! Right, that’s about the most ridiculous thing I’ve heard all evening.”  
  
This might’ve been even worse than he had expected. No, it was definitely worse than expected, how could did he think this was a joke? Was this really so impossible that it sounded like a joke? It left him completely mortified and embarrassed, still hanging onto the other’s clothes.  
  
From down below, Mabel was watching them - “unsuspiciously” - not sure what to think of this. The laughter, even for her, was a complete shock. That was not exactly how she had imagined it. Of all things, why this?  
  
After ex-demon seemed to collect himself there on the roof, a short and very tension filled pause was shared between them, both were accessing the situation.  
Dipper was left with very little, his whole shattered and broken on the floor, taken for a joke… And he didn’t know how to advance from this.  
  
  
Bill Cipher was not oblivious and definitely not an idiot. That was a fact that the residents in the shack had come to learn - and some to despise. So, by those terms, he eventually solved out the problem: that this was completely serious - proving his first thought right. Yet, that didn’t make it easier to understand. It took him several minutes to recover from the surprise of the situation, before responding with a:

“ _Are you insane_!?” He was quick, though, to notice the mistake of raising his voice, glancing downwards to the spectators. The eldest sent a worried glance their way, to which the blonde visibly frowned upon and turned his side too. Lowering his shrill voice, he grabbed the sleeve of his shirt, tugging at it to get his undivided attention. ,,Dipper Pines, I am undoubtedly out of my mind, but that-“  
  
,,Bill- Bill, shut up, listen to what I have to say for once, will you?”  
  
The other didn’t seem game for this conversation, already letting go of his clothing and standing up to make his escape. ,,No, let me leave. This is _not_ happening.” He knew exactly what this was and how much he didn’t want to be a part of it. These feelings weren’t hard to identify even by him. Romantic admiration, the fall of man. It wasn’t unheard of, a human getting too close to a demon and it only resulted in misery, if not only for the mortal involved then both. But Pine Tree? He had wished for him to be more sensible than that.  
  
Dipper shouldn’t have been surprised by the outcome, but god if it didn’t hurt. One was being rejected, but it was something else entirely to actively fight for the other’s attention now. They needed to at least clear this up, then he could hate him as much as he wanted to. He honestly wanted to believe that he could handle that. The unbearable clench in his gut told him otherwise. ,,Please, sit down so we at least can clear this up.”  
  
Begrudgingly he found a spot again, but this time taking a greater distance than before, not saying anything. Dipper couldn’t tell was going through his head... He seemed defensive, like he had stabbed at his pride, insulted his name. Finally, something that he had been expecting.  
  
,,I said it once and I’ll say it again. Since I got to know you… This you, I don’t know, everything just went haywire. It’s the only thing I’ve thought about for weeks, and even if you don’t agree with it… Can you really say that you’ve ever felt the same way?”  
  
He grumbled under his breath, a tint of color in his cheeks. ,,Human feelings are beneath me. I don’t bother with the idiocy that is complex emotions. Your fantasy of “us” ... It’s fallible, impossible. Letting my meat suits emotional fallacies control me is dangerous for you. I should’ve known... It’s better that I leave than let this escalate fur-“  
  
,,You like me too..?” he interrupted. That was the most he got from that. That was amazing, he couldn’t believe that there was even the smallest chance of them getting together. It was such a relief, but then again... Bill didn’t seem to share his enthusiasm. ,,Then... W-we should do something about it, right? Together we can figure it out.”  
  
,,You’re being naïve."  
  
,,I’m trying to make this work.”  
  
He glared at him from there, still not budging. ,,Stop trying. This is not going to work, and you know it. I thought you were smarter than this. There’s no place for a demon and a human, it’s far more destructive than good. No line can be drawn as soon as I get my powers back...”  
  
The other knitted his brows. ,,Bill, you’re captured inside a human vessel. You’ve shown no signs of recovering your magic nor anything else from your form, past form in the last year, the chances of your body being able to contain that much power is minimal…”  
  
,, _You don’t know that_ ,” he retorted venomously, his hesitant composure changing to one of hostility. He tried to ignore Mabel, who was keeping an eye on them - just in case - trying to give him mental support. This was hard enough as it was with spectators, and Dipper noticeably sank from the intimidating movement.  
  
He held two hands up in a calming gesture. Let’s try not making him angrier than he was. ,,No. I don’t. I’m sorry.”  
  
,, _When_ I get my powers back, Pine Tree, you know that all of this will end, don’t you? Sure, everything is swell here, but when that time comes… I can go home. Finally, I can return to Mindscape, discard of this rotting piece of flesh... We both know that returning here will become trickier after my leave.”  
  
,,But in the meantime?” He hardly dared to ask.  
  
,,I wait it out.”  
  
There was just something about that sentence that seemed wrong. He could wait forever by those means, no one knew if he would actually return. As depressing as that reality was, he only had the time provided to him by his human vessel until things started changing. The future was unpredictable, even for someone like Bill. ,,So that it? You just wait a human lifetime till fate just decided what to do with you? You know as well as I, that waiting is... Wasteful! If you really do feel the same, like you told me, you should spend the rest of your time on earth here. Living. With me.”  
  
He scoffed. ,,I didn’t choose to come down here and become the starring role in some interdimensional Romeo and Juliet with you, kid.”  
  
,,So?”  
  
,,So, you’re completely delusional, that’s what. I don’t think you realize just how much you’re going to lose. If your family is in the know about this, great Axolotl above, if the town knew? Mankind is not the kindest of creatures and that’s coming from me. Two men romantically involved, nevertheless with a demon is a recipe for disaster, it’s dangerous. You think we’re just invisible to all of that?”  
  
“Bill, you have to be kidding, we’re living in the 21rst century. Just look at Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland, I mean, hell, someone married a woodpecker here! A woodpecker. If they stay unbothered, why shouldn’t we?”  
  
Truly, he was not sure how to counter that. He didn’t know any of those people, though recognizing their names from countless stories and pictures during his time spent there. Presumably also from his rampage years back.  
  
“I don’t understand your human relationships, Pine Tree. Mortals are not supposed to love demons.”  
  
,,You think I do? Have you seen me?” Much to his own relief, that earned a snicker from the demon, who seemed less tense now. At least things were settling down now. This all had been far more emotional turmoil than he could stand for one day, now he just wanted it all to be over. The two down beneath them, trying to busy themselves with fireworks, trying not to pay too close mind to their argument, would probably agree with him. Being stuck in the middle of this had been uncomfortable enough already.  
  
,,…And you’re completely positive about this?” Because he sure wasn’t. This... Wasn’t something he had tackled before. Not like this, anyway. Never had he thought of the possibility of ending up in a situation quite like this one and that he was bowing down to the human was scary enough on its own. Especially in such a foreign body like his own, filled with incomprehensible emotional responses.  
  
He nodded instantly, not a doubt in his mind. ,,I wouldn’t have told you unless I was sure. No, the reason why I am doing this is, that if we both are going to live here for another year… Or heck, even longer than that, I had to. Someone at least had to.”  
  
The blonde responded with a soft hum. He was probably right. Judging by their actions, walking on eggshells around each other leading up to this, it was safe to say that this conversation had been due for quite a while.  
But then again, what now? When this was all over and done, what did that make them? Boyfriends? If anything, that fit - if human movies were a realistic comparison. Those he had become quite familiar with as time passed by, Shooting Star a sucker for sappy romance movies. Then, if he had to follow the protocol for a typical “romantic” exchange, then what should he do? Weighing his options, the two sat there. Neither of them had expected it to go this far…  
  
A golden hue was cast around them, the last sunrays cast onto their surroundings, the sun giving out in the horizon. Dipper tried not to think too much about it. The hardest part was over now and that was a relief in itself. For him, it seemed like they had come to some unspoken conclusion. He liked Bill… Bill didn’t seem to be as resistant to it now and seemed to have strong feelings for him too. For him, that would be enough. It was like waking from some beautiful dream and feeling incredibly elated and special.  
  
Suddenly, snapping him out of it, in an act of sudden impulse, Bill had leaned over, a hand cupping Dipper’s pale cheek. Swiftly, their lips connected in rush of exciting and complicated emotions. But despite being taken aback, Dipper was quick to melt into it. The kiss they shared was a little stumbled on both of their behalves, finding themselves slightly dazzled, but nevertheless sweet.  
  
It took them both a minute to pull back, their lips slowly separating… Only keeping them a couple of inches from each other. A dark flush coated both of their cheeks whilst doing so, staring into each other’s eyes, as if still in shock over their actions. This didn’t last for long, an excited hoot coming from down beneath them. The noise quickly brought them from each other, both boys yanking themselves away. They had forgotten they had spectators.  
  
In a stumble to stay upright, both of them tried to ignore Mabel’s enthusiasm for the sake of their collective pride. Now only connected by - sweaty - hand holding, the two stuck around to watch the firework show, both of them secretly hoping for more affectionate encounters later on. Bright flashes of color lit up the night sky, wrapping the remains of the sunlight in a deep dark blanket. It was a cloudless, a clear canvas. The two sat close, hip to hip, watching the exciting ensemble, swimming in the peacefulness. This night was the start of something new. Something they could share despite their bizarre circumstances. Despite the challenges that lied ahead, they had already passed through the most difficult barriers. Where that would take them, no one knew.  
  
,,So… About those fireworks, Pine Tree…”  
  
,,Un-fucking-believable.”


End file.
